


Wow! I just got her name! I should tell someone!

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: You put down your phone and look around your room before scrambling out of bed, you have to tell someone.





	

Here’s what you know about the girl you met at the party last night. Her name’s Pearl- you just got her name- it's Pearl! Isn’t that great?! She’s this lanky activist type - cares about saving the Earth or something?- who wears bright yellow spandex shorts underneath mom jeans and when you were on your way to the party you saw her booking it from the cops with some teenagers in a- get this- _vintage Dondai Supremo_! You know! Right?! When you first saw her getting coffee at the Big Donut you figured she was clumsy and when she came up to talk to you she seemed so nervous, but like, in a really endearing way? She’s got short hair in a- you don’t know how to describe it- pixie cut? Bob? Cone thing? Dyed like- orangish pink? You don’t know, maybe she’s a natural redhead who died her hair pink but it’s fading. You liked it though, it looked nice on her. She’s super pale but wore this giant like- bindi- nah, more like a seashell on her forehead? Like the stuff you’d see in those funky crystal shops in Aqua Town- she said something about being made out of light so you guess she’s into that sorta stuff. You ask your roommate not to give you that look, she was super cute and that’s why you gave her your number.

She just called, like two minutes ago- yeah, you know it’s super early, you wanted to sleep in too, but you want your roommate to do your makeup again because apparently you have a date at the Big Donut this afternoon- super classy right? No, this couldn’t have waited until later, it’s super important and you’ll do all the dishes for the next week, you swear- besides your roommate was the one who wanted to know if you got any at the party and you’re simply _letting him know_ that while you didn’t hook up with anyone you did meet this really cute girl and- okay- you’re leaving now, no need for him to throw stuff at you just cause he chose to stay home last night. Dishes for a week sound good? Two o' clock makeup sesh? Alright, you’re leaving, you’re leaving.


End file.
